A typical telephone call (whether implemented on a wireless network or a wireline network) is initiated by a calling party dialing a telephone number or “Directory Number” (DN) of a called party. While few telephone handsets use rotary dials today, the term “dialing” is understood in the art to refer to the process of sending digits to a corresponding switch which are associated with a specific called party. In the wireless world, the receiving switch is generally a Mobile Telephone Switching Center (MTSC). Similarly, in the wireline or “landline” world, the receiving switch is generally the calling party's local or “serving” central office switch (COS). In either case, the sent digits comprise a telephone number of the called party. In the United States, these digits conform to the North American Numbering Plan (NANP) format of a ten digit number that consists of a 3-digit NPA code (Area Code), 3-digit NXX code (Exchange), and a 4-digit code (Line).
Upon receipt of the sent digits, the central office in conjunction with the telephone network correlates the digits to the called party and attempts to terminate (i.e. connect) the call. If the calling party line is available, a connection is attempted and both the calling party and the called party are notified of the pending status. The former is typically notified by a “ringback”. As those skilled in the art will recognize, a “ringback” is generally an audio tone or series of audio tones (also called “call termination tones”) that a calling party receives after dialing a number (sending digits) but before a connection with the called party is completed. This signal is generated by the telephone system (or the calling party Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device such as a handset or other communication device) and indicates that the called party is receiving a call notification signal. The called party is similarly notified of the call termination attempt by a “ringtone”. Like a ringback, a ringtone is typically an audio tone or series of audio tones that a called party receives after the calling party dials the called party's telephone number but before a connection is made. The ringtone functions to notify that called party that a call termination attempt is in progress. Unlike ringbacks, however, ringtones are typically generated by a called party's CPE device.
In wireless telephone systems and advanced wireline telephone systems such as, for example, Advanced Intelligent Networks (AIN) and the like, ringtones comprise computer programs which function to tell a corresponding processing unit what the CPE device should do when the CPE receives a call termination attempt. For example, in the case of a ringtone-capable mobile telephone, a range of audible notes may already be stored in a memory chip or collection of memory chips of the handset. The ringtone program provides instructions to a microprocessor which of these notes to play, in which order, and at what speed, so as to alert the called party of an incoming call. By adjusting the above variables, ringtone programs function to play an infinite number of ringtones.
Presently, call termination tones (“ringbacks”) may be selected or customized by calling parties. Likewise, ringtones may be selected or customized by called parties. Polyphonic capable mobile telephones, for example, permit phones to play more than one note at a time allowing for tunes which are believed to be richer and more harmonized. Many of these phones also permit called parties to select and record songs and voice messages to be played as ringtones. Still further, different ringtones may be assigned by called parties to different incoming numbers as a means to notify the called party of the identity of the calling party. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 20040120494 to Jiang, published Jun. 24, 2004; U.S. Patent Application Publication 20040081305 to Gonzales, published Apr. 29, 2004; U.S. Patent Application Publication 20040109558 to Koch, published Jun. 10, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,326 to Milewski, issued Feb. 11, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,470 to McDonough, issued Feb. 24, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,639 to Motohashi, issued Feb. 26, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,599 to Shaffer, issued Dec. 7, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,438 to Wu, issued Apr. 18, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,132 to Harada, issued Oct. 2, 2001. For communication devices equipped with Caller Identification (CID) or Calling Name Presentation (CNAP) functionality (generally implemented as Calling Number Delivery Service), called parties may also receive the calling number of the calling party in the form of a text based numeric presentation on a display.
Heretofore, however, calling alerts to a calling party have been limited to audible notifications that may not be selected or customized in any way by the called party. Similarly, call alerts to a called party have been limited to audible notifications that may not be selected or customized in any way by the calling party.
Messaging systems have been proposed and implemented for use with mobile telephones to provide targeted SMS text advertisements to consenting subscribers. “MoBull Messenger”, for example, is a free wireless discount coupon and notification service launched by the University of South Florida and Air2Web in 2002. The MoBull service allows students to sign up for discount coupons from area restaurants, sporting events, nightclubs and retail stores. Registered vendors access their accounts through web interfaces to select desired discounts and target groups of registered subscribers defined by age and geographic location. The vendor may thereafter confirm the price per message, the number of messages being sent, and charge the amount on their credit card. SMS text message coupons are then generated and sent out to the respective subscribers' cell phone, PDA or pager as instructed. See, Air2Web U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,624 to Jamtgaard et al. issued Aug. 6, 2003.
Messaging systems have similarly been proposed for use with wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) devices to provide targeted ads to consenting subscribers. Google, Inc., for example, has recently announced its intention to blanket the San Francisco, Calif. area with Wi-Fi coverage, offering free wireless Internet access to those who agree to accept beamed ads from local businesses on their wireless devices. See, Google Published Patent Application Nos. 20060058019, 20060058043 and 20060058044.
Heretofore, all such messaging systems have thus been limited to SMS text messages or Wi-Fi advertisements that require either actual or constructive subscriber consent. Such messages/advertisements, although precisely targeted, are both static and highly invasive.
Consequently, a need exists for a system and method for providing targeted, yet non-invasive, messages/advertisements to communication system subscribers that may be selected and customized by subscribers, service providers and/or third parties and which may be automatically deleted, blocked and/or dynamically updated following predetermined times or events.